


Angels and Demons and Bears (Oh My)

by tricksterash



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, demons aren't good losers, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterash/pseuds/tricksterash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maou and Urushihara play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Demons and Bears (Oh My)

"Ahh! FUCK! Nonono!"

Maou rolled into a crouch, old instincts taking over as Urushihara's yell tore him from sleep. He scanned the room and, seeing no threat, turned toward the fallen angel. The demon was sitting by the window with his laptop, the screen full of static and his face in his hands, muttering to himself.

"What's going on? Don't tell me you broke it." He kept his voice down to avoid waking Ashiya. When he got no response Maou walked over and shook his shoulder, making the other jump.

"What?" Urushihara asked, taking off his headphones.

"Why are you yelling at... In the middle of the night?" He didn't have a watch on and, frankly, it was probably better not to know the exact time.

"FNAF. I lost."

"Fen - what?"

"Five Nights at Franky's. It's an American horror game."

"You got scared by a stupid game?" He tried not to laugh, he did. A snort escaped and Lucifer, former general of the Demon Army, scowled.

"Shut up. You play it if you think it's that easy."

"Fine. Move over." He did, rolling his eyes, and passed Maou the headphones.

"Click 'new game'."

"I'm getting there."

Maou was faced with a small room mostly taken up by a cluttered desk, with a glowing light to either side of the screen.

A phone rang and a voice chimed: _"Hello, hello?"_

"Right, hang on." The smaller demon leaned over him and exited the game, cutting off the voice. He clicked through a few screens before returning to the 'new game'. This time, when the character started speaking, there was a Japanese translation written at the bottom of the screen. "Subtitles."

"I can speak English, you know."

"Didn't tell me."

As the 'Phone Guy' (as Urushihara called him) was talking, Urushihara showed him how to use the doors, lights and cameras. So he was only half listening until something caught his attention.

_"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"What kind of restaurant is this?!" he whisper-yelled, still trying not to wake their other housemate. Urushihara smirked.

"Weren't you listening? It's a magical place where fun comes to life."

"And stuffs you in a suit?"

"Yep."

After the introductory speech was done, he started clicking the lights cautiously, not really sure what to look for. Why would closing the doors cost power? They fell when he closed them; shouldn't their weight keep them locked? This was all such a safety hazard.

"Are you checking the cameras?" Urushihara asked, propping his chin on one hand.

"'Are you checking the cameras?' Of course I'm checking the cameras," he said, bringing up the camera feed to prove it. Wait...

"Where's the rabbit?"

...

"Where's the fox?!"

"Close the door, close the door!"

"Crap, he's in the freaking hall!"

"Door!"

Ashiya's eyes opened in alarm. Were they under attack? Was someone trying to break in? Not that there was much to steal. He heard a thunk and his housemates cheered.

"Not today! Haha - What? What's going on?!"

"Oh, you've run out of power."

"What?! No! No! C'mon!"

A cheerful tune played and Ashiya turned to see the other two demons in front of the laptop, wrapped in blankets with the headphones discarded next to them. They stared at the dark screen, one in anticipation and the other in horror, as the tune ran its course. Suddenly, an orange bear leapt at the screen with an ear piercing shriek.

"You're both demons. How is it that you're frightened by such a thing?" Ashiya muttered, as though he hadn't jumped as well. Upon hearing him, Maou and Urushihara's heads whipped around in surprise.  Their eyes glowed in the light of the laptop, reminding Ashiya of a pair of startled cats.

"Shut up, Alciel," Maou ordered without any heat, starting up the game again. "It's called a 'jump scare' for a reason."

**Author's Note:**

> I keep interrupting Ashiya's sleep. I should probably feel bad about that... oh well!  
> 'Five Nights at Franky's' is, of course, a Devil is a Part-Timer style parody of Five Nights at Freddy's. All italics are taken straight from the Phone Guy's speech on the first night (aka the night you should have packed up and left because no amount of money is worth that job). Also, I can't remember if they state it in the source material but I think that Emi's skills with languages are an angel thing, so Lucifer can understand English just fine and play the game without any problems. The real-life game doesn't support non-English subtitles (yet?) but let's just assume they've figured it out here.  
> This concludes today's episode of 'Ash does too much research for a little one-shot'.


End file.
